


Book Ends

by sexiscomedy



Category: Slash and Burn (Podcast)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexiscomedy/pseuds/sexiscomedy
Summary: It is pretty hard to think a reasonable scenario for Steve and Kera to have sex, I tried.





	Book Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic work, pretty much my first any type of Fic.

Bookends

 

Opening Act

  
"Hi, I'm Steve"  
"And I'm Kera" Kera chimes in.  
"Yes you are, and welcome to Slash and Burn podcast" Steve says into the microphone, glancing over to the sound board, satisfied everything is up and running.  
"So how are you Kera?, how is life treating you?" Steve asked Kera cheerfully.  
"Yeah is ok, as you know my hubbies away because of work"  
"Yep and my wife's away at a convention" Steve interrupts.  
“Well, since my hubbies away and my baby is at my Sisters, I’ve been drinking all day, so I’m pretty fucking drunk. I’m not even sure how the hell I got over here” Kera replies and starts giggling. Steve laughs, realising just how drunk they both are.

  
Act 1

  
"So what’s up Steve, you haven't given me anything to research, I have got nothing for this podcast" Kera blurts out, after her giggling subsides.  
“Its fine” Steve replies reassuringly.  
“You’ve been saying that all week!” Kera returns sharply. “What the hell are we going to do, our listener numbers have dropped massively. Our last 4 shows were total shit, and now all this fucking secrecy. You better have something for the show or I’m out!” Kera folds her arms across her chest, glaring at Steve.  
Steve holds up his hands, palms facing Kera, in what looks to like an attempt to fend off her scathing words.  
“Settle down ok.  Now because your better half is not here to edit the show, and I can’t be fucked doing it, I thought we would do the show live. Like live now” Steve said, keeping his hands up, ready for the next barrage.  
“This is live NOW! fuck Steve I thought we were just recording the intro, this is really live, OM-fucking-, oops” Kera quickly clamps a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, realising she has just said all those thing to a live audience.  
Steve laughs “This is great, it is going just how hoped, now I have another great idea I want you to consider. This idea will surely boost our ratings”  
And after a small pause.  
“We should have sex live on the podcast” Steve said is rush, getting the words out quickly before Kera could react.  
Kera had just downed the remains of her drink, and was pouring another as Steve said this. Swallowing this drink in one gulp. Kera slams the glass down on the desk. Steve involuntarily winces at this, because they are not supposed to bang the tables.  
Never taking her eyes from Steve’s,  Kera leans forward in her chair, grips the edge of the desk and pushes herself backwards a small distance.  
Leaning back in to the chair, Kera spreads her arms and legs slightly apart, gesturing with her fingers for Steve to come to her, Kera says “Come and get me big boy”. Well that was easy, Steve thinks to himself.  


 

Act 2

  
Not quite believing this is happening, and not wanting to lose the moment, Steve quickly stands up and moves around to Kera’s side of the desk. As Steve approaches Kera, he trips on some power cords laid across the floor. Steve falls forward onto Kera, head butting her chin as he face plants between her breasts.  
“OW!, fuck Steve what are you doing” Kera cries out.  
Steve motorboats before lifting his head up and says “Sorry, tripped”.  
Gripping the arms of the chair and pushing himself back and onto the floor, Steve kneels before Kera.  
Rubbing her chin Kera says “Come on let’s get on with this”  
“Kera you know how much that phrase kills the mood” Steve replies.  
“Come on you giant hunk of man meat, fuck me” Kera says smiling.  
“Better” Steve returns, as he reaches for her shirt and starts unbuttoning it.  
“I shuffle forward, kneeling, until I am between her knees. I reach across and slowly and unbutton her shirt, each unfastened button exposing more of her pale soft skin and bra”  
“Steve? why are you talking like that?” Kera says raising a questioning eyebrow.  
“I have to narrate for the listeners” Steve points to the mic’s  
“Oh yeah, forgot” Kera replies, reaching for the bottle and pouring another drink, again swallowing the glass’s contents in one go.  
“The beautiful red head sitting before me leans forward slightly, allowing me to open her shirt fully and gently push it off her sweet shoulders.”  
“Still leaning for forward she pulls her arms free of the shirt sleeves and, reaching behind her back, releases the clasp on the pink lacey bra. Sitting back, she lowers her eyes, and with a smile invites me to remove the garment”  
“I reach to her shoulders and loop a finger under each strap, she raises her arms straight out, and I pull the straps down their length. There is a slight resistance as the bra pulls away and her breasts fall free. I involuntarily take in a breath, and breathe a long sigh, ‘God they are beautiful’” Steve describes, with wonder.  
“I know” Kera says with a sweet smile.  
If Steve were to look at his laptop now, he would see the number of listeners increasing exponentially.  
“Can I kiss you?” Steve asks Kera.  
“Yes” She replies almost inaudibly.  
Steve leans forward, his lips touching hers and his tongue playing into her mouth. For a moment Kera returns the kiss, and then pulls away gagging.  
“Eww, how can you kiss your wife with that mass of hair around your mouth, it’s like sucking on a dog!” Kera said, looking disgusted.  
“I don’t think she minds, anyway I can’t narrate a kiss so let’s move on” Steve replies  
“Ok hang on let me just grab a drink, oh man I’m going to so hung over tomorrow” Kera reaches across to the desk and pours another, finishing the glass of liquor in a couple of swallows.  
“Ok I’m ready” As Kera wriggles back into a comfortable position in the chair.  


 

Act 3

  
“I trace her skin with my fingertips, running them up both arms, across her shoulders and down both breast. Gently caressing her sizable breast and tweaking her hardening, hey your nipples are not hard, this not turning you on” Steve said feeling a bit slighted.  
“No you are doing just fine, but give me a second, I think I need some Sherlock and John stimulation” Kera said leaning her head back, closing her eyes and letting her imagination wander. A small shiver runs through Kera’s body and Steve sees goose pimples appear across her skin. Her nipples rise and harden and Steve continues his narration.  
“Caressing her breasts and tweaking hard nipples between finger and thumb. Moving my finger tips down her hard abs, wow have you been working out? to the top of her jeans.” Steve narrates with increasing excitement.  
Steve undoes the buttons on her pants. Kera grabs the arms of the chair, lifting up her bum, and Steve grabs her jeans and underpants, and pulls them both off down her long legs and throwing them to one side. Kera sits back down fully naked.  
“Wow you are hairy” Steve exclaims, kneeling once more between Kera’s knees.  
“What?” Kera asks a bit concerned  
“I haven’t seen such a red haired, hairy pussy in a long time” Steve said.  
“You mean you haven’t seen one, on one of those clean-shaven porn stars you jack off to every night” Kera retorted, with a smile.  
“I’m a 30 year old married woman, with a child, I don’t need to keep shaving” Kera says, Steve shrugs.  
Kera moves her bum closer to the edge of the chair and spreads her legs.  
“Do you mind if I dive right in?” Steve asks.  
“Go for it” Kera smiles back.  


 

Act 4

  
Steve bends down to meet Kera’s pussy with his tongue, placing his arms to either side of her body with his hands holding her back. Steve’s tastes her labia either side of her opening, and presses his tongue between, moving deeper inside. A small groan of pleasure leaves Kera’s mouth.  
For about 15 seconds, Steve teases his tongue in out and plays with Kera’s clit with the tip of his tongue, moving back inside her when Kera utters an appreciative moan.  
“Wow you’re pretty good at this” Kera says spreading her legs even wider so Steve can move deeper into her. Kera hears Steve try to say something but his words are muffled.  
“What did you say?” Kera asks.  
Steve lifts his head to speak.  
“Don’t stop*p*” Kera says, making that gorgeous pop sound on the ‘p’.  
Steve’s face is wet, beard and moustache, soaked and matted to his skin.  
“Fuck you’re gushing like a fire hydrant down here” Steve says with a smile.  
“Ewww Steve” Kera replies  
“Its your bodily fluids” Steve states, not seeing the problem.  
“I know that, but I still don’t want to hear about it” Kera replies.  
“Well how do you handle it at home?” Asks Steve  
“Its complicated, lots of towels” Kera says not wanting to continue this conversation.  
“Anyway, what I was saying was, you need to narrate, I’m otherwise occupied and can’t do it” Steve says, using his sleeve to soak up some of the wetness in his beard.  
“No, No, No, no I can’t, I can’t do that, No” Kera pleads.  
Steve stands up in front of Kera, an obvious bulge in his pants.  
“Well someone has to do the narration for the listeners” Steve argues, holding his hands out in a ‘well what now pose’.  
“Ok I got an idea” Kera says grabbing Steve by his belt and tugging him towards her.  
Kera deftly undoes Steve’s belts, unbuttons his pants and pulls them down to his knees. Grabbing a hold of his boxers, she then pulls those down to his knees. Steve’s erection springs up like a flag pole and flicks her on the nose, on its way up.  
“Whoa. Steve you are huge” Kera says thoroughly impressed.  
Kera grabs his cock with one hand strokes it, up and down, a small bead of precum appearing at the tip.  
“God its like holding a baseball bat, I don’t know if I can take this inside me. You should really be in porn with a dick this big” Kera smiles, surprised.  
“Yeah I thought about it, but I’ve read a lot about the gross things that happens behind the scenes, yuk” Steve said, pleased with Kera’s reaction.  
“Quick lay down, I want you inside me” Kera said standing up in front of him.  
Steve, obeys quickly, getting down to the floor and lying on his back, any thought of narrating this forgotten.  
Kera, stands over him, holding the desk with one hand to steady herself, she uses her other hand to spread herself wide. She squats down onto Steve’s cock, his tip just at her entrance. She pauses before lowering herself down over his cock’s head. She can feel his massive cock stretch her wide, but being so wet he slides in easy. Moving downwards Kera can feel his length move inside her, filling her vagina completely. They both let out a sigh of pleasure almost at the same time.  
Kera now on her knees, her thighs either side of Steve’s pelvis, she starts to pump up down, gaining speed as she feels herself moving closer to orgasm. Steve’s hands stroke her thighs in rhythm with her movements, Kera leans back forcing Steve cock to rub against her most sensitive spots, still holding the desk with one hand she reaches down to her clit with the other, rubbing it furiously, groaning louder with pleasure. Rivulets if wetness running down her inner thighs, soaking Steve’s public hair and balls, forming a growing puddle on the carpet below.  


 

Final Act

  
The door to the room quietly opens and a female form, steps into the room. Steve tries to turn his head towards the door, lying on his back with Kera on top, its not easy see. The form quickly closes and locks the door.  
“Who? Meagan, what the fuck are you doing” Steve gasps, stretching to see her.  
“It ok Steve, keep going” she says as she starts to undress.  
“I want to fuck her next, god I have for so long” Meagan says as she quickly strips off the rest of her clothes and slips a hand down between her own thighs.  
Oblivious to the intruder, Kera leans forward gripping tightly onto Steve’s chest hairs, increasing her pace, feeling close to climax. Pumping up and down ramming her bottom down hard onto Steve’s body, skin slapping skin. Kera’s body arches as her vaginal muscles pulse and clench hard on Steve’s member, intense waves rush up and down her body.  
The door crashes off its hinges to the floor and Chris steps into the room, taking in the scene in an instant. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a loaded revolver.  
“I knew you always wanted to fuck my wife you bastard” Squeezing the trigger twice in quick succession.  
The two bullets pierce Steve’s skull before he even realises what has just happened. Blood and brain spray across Kera’s body, covering her entire torso in a macabre dress, rivers of bloods washing down her breasts, over her nipples, running down her still quivering abs and mixing with the wetness between her legs. She feels Steve’s cock pulse inside her, climaxing a second after her.  
Kera screams like she has never done before, and as the last threads of Steve’s consciousness dissipates into the nether, a last fleeting thought teeters at the edge of oblivion.  
“Now that is an appropriate time to scream”

  
The end.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
